


Santa's Wish

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes even Santa would like a Christmas gift.





	Santa's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

From the low laughter in his voice to the way he gently picked up the kids and let them tell them their secrets, the fond smile on your lips couldn’t help but grow wider and wider as he gently give each one a loving pat on their head or a warm tight hug.

And well, you suppose it doesn’t hurt that each time he moves in that outfit his thighs and biceps look magnificent - but that’s besides the point.

Your professional gaze through the camera captures each moment clearly as the kids gleefully turned to Santa with amazement in their eyes and wonder in their gleeful tones. Parents praise you and him, and you can feel the gratefulness that your co-workers hold towards you as you two gladly and willingly treat each child with love and respect.

But once the day was over and the sun has set, you find yourself basking in the comfort of his arms as the two of you rested before the fireplace. The signature red and white hat sat comfortably snug atop his hair as he hummed to the classic Christmas carols played every year. His hand gently rubbed circles into your waist before softly mumbling, “Is there anything you’d like for Christmas?”

You hummed contently and snuggled in just a bit more towards him and shook your head.

“Nothing at all?”

“Nothing, Daichi,” you glanced up at him, and you can see the amusement in his eyes and you asked, “What about you?”

“Mm, there is,” he slowly admitted. You shifted slightly so you could face him properly and he whispered, “But as Santa, am I allowed to get a gift?”

You rolled your eyes playfully before asking, “What would my beloved Santa like from Mrs. Claus?”

“For you to actually be my Mrs. Claus.”

He had said it so easily, so smoothly, that you blanked out momentarily. You blinked once, twice, your bright orbs filled with confusion, yet also disbelief. He gently takes your hand in his and he asked, “Is it too much to ask for, [F/N]?”

He watches your lips open and close slowly, and he can’t help but smile at how adorable you are. But when the tears suddenly well up at the corners of your eyes, his eyes widen in panic and you stuttered, “I-Is this real?”

His arms wrapped around your figure, pulling you closer to him as he rests his forehead against yours, his nose gently brushing against yours, and he softly whispered, “Yes, if you’d give me the opportunity to be yours-”

“I do. Yes, I-” you choked up on emotions, but with your arms wrapped tightly around his neck, you can audibly hear the breath of relief before being peppered with kisses. You lean back just enough to match his loving gaze and you whispered, “You know, there is one thing I would love to have for Christmas.”

One eyebrow raises and you gently peck his cheeks before softly whispering, “You.”


End file.
